If
by Siridere
Summary: In which Sherlock and Molly's scenes in the show play out differently. Each chapter will be dedicated to one scene from the show. Some Sherlolly. R&R appreciated.


**Author's note: My other story is on a hiatus, so I thought I might write something else to bring the inspiration in for the other one. This is a series of scenarios in which all the Sherlock and Molly scenes play out differently, ranging from humorous, sad, and fluffy. I hope you enjoy!**

**Some Sherlollly up ahead. Please be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize.**

**Chapter1: Do you want to...**

**1.**

Molly opened the door to 221b, and found Sherlock staring out the window out onto the street.

"You wanted to see me?"

Sherlock turned. "Yes," he said, a gleam in his eyes. Molly waited for him to speak patiently.

"Molly," he said slowly, taking a step forward, looking at the carpeted floor. "Do you want to-"

"Have dinner?" Molly blurted out at the same time Sherlock said, "build a snowman?"

"A-what?" Molly furrowed her brow in confusion. "A snowman? There's no snow!"

"Well, that might have been a problem had I not asked Mycroft to save some snow from last week in a container."Here, Sherlock paused, and looked at Molly, nearly bouncing up and down with impatience."Well, Molly Hooper, do you want to help me build a snowman?"

"Of course! But I'd like to know why you'd be building one in the first place."

"A case. Involving some bodies hidden in snowmen, not frozen, yet not rotting. Hadn't had one like this in years. As for dinner, what do you say to fish and chips afterwards?"

Molly smiled at the consulting detective, whose eyes shone with expectation and barely concealed excitement.

"Sounds lovely. Where is this container?" Molly said, expecting a small container with which they could conduct a miniature experiment with.

Sherlock smirked. "When I said container..."

**2.**

Molly opened the door to the flat, and looked around. The flat seemed empty. "Sherlock?" she called, stepping inside. "You wanted to see me? I'm here."

"Yes!" a voice called from the kitchen. Molly rushed in, and wrinkled her nose at the smell. "Sherlock, what is that smell?"

"Molly, would you like to..."

"Eat the dinner you prepared?" Molly said at the same time Sherlock said, "Ingest some potentially life-altering matter?"

They both fell silent, looking at the greenish brown thing in the pan.

"Close enough." Sherlock said, then glanced at Molly expectantly. "Well? Would you?"

Molly fixed Sherlock with a look.

"No, then."

Molly stretched out a finger to prod at the thing that was now making funny popping noises, but Sherlock snatched her wrist before it could come in contact with the thing.

"Might be dangerous."

"And you were going to make me eat that?" Molly said incredulously.

"I only said might. And by dangerous, I meant might make you feel nausea and throw up. But not life threatening."

Molly frowned at the substance that was on the pan, then spotted a paper with a recipe for an omelette written on it on the counter.

"That actually was dinner, wasn't it?"

"Well..."

**3.**

"You wanted to see me?" Molly asked, as Sherlock turned around. "Yes." Sherlock turned, looking awkward. Molly wondered what was on his mind this time.

"Molly..." he began, taking a step forward, "Do you want to..."

"Have dinner?"Sherlock said at the same time Molly said, "Solve crimes?"

Molly blinked at the consulting detective, who was still looking at the floor. "Sherlock, this is...I never..."

"Unexpected? I thought that my intentions concerning you were quite clear two years ago when you helped me fake my death. I-"

He paused when he saw Molly staring at her gloved hands.

He saw. His breath caught in his throat.

"But I suppose a lot can change in two years."

Molly's eyes were shining with tears. "Sherlock, you never told me."

"Yes, I suppose a blank stare is not easily translated." Sherlock laughed, his voice strained. "Congratulations, Molly Hooper. I hope you'll be very happy. You deserve it."

**4.**

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes."

...

"Molly, will you..."

"Will I marry you?""Marry me?"

...

"Yes."

**A/N: See you next chapter with 'a Study in Pink' scenes!**

**Review?**


End file.
